Abstract CDU?s RCMI AXIS Recruitment Core will recruit at least two nationally renowned and respected senior investigators with expertise in addressing health disparities research. The Recruitment Core in partnership with the Deans, Department Chairs and Faculty at CDU will conduct a national search that will ensure that applicants from underrepresented backgrounds are actively sought out. We will engage national and local academic partners and collaborators. These individuals will have demonstrated track records in obtaining independent research support as assessed by NIH-R series, P-series, and/or U-series awards. The senior level investigators will increase the number of mentors available to CDU early stage investigators and post-doctoral fellows.